


[Podfic] Interlude, With Bullets And Lime

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue and Logan, road trip, the American southwest. [But she gets shot first.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Interlude, With Bullets And Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Interlude, With Bullets And Lime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99405) by [Blithers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers). You rock.

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

Length: 00:15:31

Download (right click and save): [MP3 || 14MB](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Interlude%2C%20With%20Bullets%20and%20Lime.mp3)


End file.
